Doppelgänger
Doppelgänger was a word from the German language which meant an exact duplicate of a living person. The term doppelganger has been used throughout history, most often when someone met an identical copy of themselves who was not a biological twin. Miles O'Brien, Harry Kim, Naomi Wildman, and Kes were replaced by doppelgängers of their respective "originals" after they died. ( , ) Physical duplicates Travis Mayweather In 2152, the automated repair station created a of Travis Mayweather who was subsequently electrocuted. He was mistaken for Mayweather until Doctor Phlox performed an autopsy. ( ) James T. Kirk *In 2266, a transporter accident split James T. Kirk into separate "good" and "evil" personas. It was eventually discovered that the two could not live without each other, and they were reintegrated by the transporter. ( ) *Later in 2266, Kirk was again duplicated, this time in the form of an , by and other androids on the planet Exo III. This duplicate was vaporized by Andrea, who mistook it for the real Kirk. ( ) File:James Kirk good persona.jpg|James T. Kirk Good persona File:James Kirk's evil counterpart.jpg|James T. Kirk Evil persona File:James T Kirk (android).jpg|James T. Kirk Android Spock *In 2269, a giant clone of Spock was created by Stavos Keniclius 5 and christened Spock Two. When the original Spock departed the planet Phylos, Spock Two remained behind to work with Keniclius to work on a cure for a plague afflicting the Phylosians. ( ) File:Spock 2 and Spock.jpg|Spock Two Stavos Keniclius *Stavos Keniclius cloned himself several times in an attempt to find the perfect specimen to create a clone peacekeeping force. ( ) File:Stavos Keniclius 5.jpg|Stavos Keniclius 5 The fourth clone of the original Stavos Keniclius Jean-Luc Picard *In 2365, the encountered a Jean-Luc Picard from six hours into the future. This Picard was killed by the current Picard, and then vanished. ( ) *In 2366, Picard was replaced by an alien replica; upon returning to the Enterprise-D, the real Picard commented that he "hoped his doppelgänger hadn't caused too much trouble." ( ) *Sometime in the 2360s, the Romulans created a clone of Picard as part of a plot to replace him. This clone, using the name Shinzon, eventually became the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire before being killed by Picard in 2379. ( ) File:Jean-Luc Picard and his future-self double.jpg|Jean-Luc with Picard File:Picard alien replacement.jpg|Picard faces his doppelgänger File:Shinzon.jpg|Shinzon William T. Riker *In 2361, a transporter accident on Nervala IV duplicated William T. Riker, stranding one on the surface while the other left with the . Eight years later in 2369, the Enterprise-D returned to Nervala IV and found and rescued "Thomas Riker". ( ) *In 2365, the Mariposans stole Riker's DNA and created a clone from it. This clone was killed by the original Riker. ( ) File:Thomas Riker (2369).jpg|Thomas Riker File:William Riker, 2366.jpg|William Riker Katherine Pulaski *In 2365, the Mariposans stole Dr. Pulaski's DNA and created a clone from it. This clone was killed by the original Pulaski. ( ) Miles O'Brien *Miles O'Brien was killed in 2371, after becoming infected with delta-series radioisotopes following an accident aboard Deep Space 9. He was replaced by his future self from a few hours later, making the current O'Brien a doppelgänger of the "original." ( ) *A replicant of O'Brien was created by the Parada government, possibly to assassinate someone at the upcoming peace talks on the station between the government and rebel forces. This O'Brien died never knowing he wasn't the "real" one. ( ) File:Miles O'Brien, 2369.jpg|The "original" O'Brien File:O'Brien future replacement, Visionary.jpg|The "replacement" O'Brien File:Miles OBrien (replicant).jpg|The O'Brien replicant B'Elanna Torres *In 2371, the Vidiian Sulan used a genotron to extract B'Elanna Torres' Klingon DNA, leaving her fully Human, and then reconstitute a fully Klingon version of her. The Doctor was able to reintegrate Torres' Klingon DNA into her Human self after her Klingon half was killed escaping the Vidiians. ( ) File:BElanna-Human.jpg|The original Torres, fully Human File:BElanna-Klingon.jpg|The fully Klingon Torres USS Voyager ]] *The entirety of the (with the exception of its antimatter supply) was duplicated by a spatial scission in 2372. One of the Voyager''s self-destructed to destroy a Vidiian starship attacking them, while the other continued on its way, albeit heavily damaged. ( ) Harry Kim *Harry Kim was killed on ''Voyager when he was pulled through a hull breach on deck 15. He was replaced by the other Harry Kim from the other Voyager, making the current Harry a doppelgänger of the original. ( ) Naomi Wildman *Naomi Wildman died of complications due to hemocythemia. She was replaced by the Naomi Wildman for the other Voyager, making the current Naomi a doppelgänger of the original. ( ) Kes * In 2376, Kes time traveled to 2371, so she could return her with past self to while Voyager's crew would by handed over to the Vidiians. The attempt failed, and Janeway was forced to kill the older Kes. Her actions warned Janeway of the future, allowing her to prevent the future the older Kes came from. By 2376, when Kes repeated the actions of her deceased counterpart, up to the point of time traveling, Janeway was able to convince her not to time travel, with the "past" Kes opting instead to return to her homeworld. ( ) Iliana Ghemor ( ) File:Iliana Ghemor.jpg|Iliana Ghemor Shapeshifters Cellular metamorphosis *''See:'' Cellular metamorphosis ( ) File:Garth as Kirk.jpg|Garth of Izar masquerading as James T. Kirk File:Garthspock.jpg|Garth of Izar masquerading as Spock Chameloids *A chameloid impersonated captain James T. Kirk during his imprisonment on Rura Penthe. ( ) File:Marta as Kirk.jpg|Martia masquerading as James T. Kirk Changelings * Changelings replaced, or impersonated, a number of individuals in the years leading up to, and during, the Dominion War. ( ) File:She loves me not.jpg|Female Changeling in the form of Kira ( ) File:Changeling agent as Leyton, revealed by Odo.jpg|Changeling in the form of Admiral Leyton ( ) File:Changeling agent as O'Brien.jpg|Changeling in the form of O'Brien ( ) File:Lovok.jpg| in the form of Lovok ( ) File:Martok-Changeling, 2372.jpg| in the form of General Martok ( ) File:Krajensky.jpg| in the form of Ambassador Krajensky ( ) File:Bashir and Bashir.jpg|Changeling in the form of Bashir ( ) File:Krajensky changeling as odo.jpg|Changeling in the form of Odo ( ) File:Bashir-Changeling.jpg| in the form of Bashir ( ) Coalescent organism *A coalescent organism was responsible for the duplications and deaths of at least one Starfleet officer and a pet dog. ( ) File:Keith Rocha.jpg|Keith Rocha File:Maura.jpg| M-113 creature *''See:'' ( ) File:M-113 creature as Nancy to McCoy.jpg|Nancy Crater, young... File:M-113 creature as Nancy to Kirk.jpg|...then older... File:M-113 creature as Nancy to Darnell.jpg|...then as a girl from Wrigley's pleasure planet File:M-113 creature as Green.jpg|...then as Crewman File:M-113 creature as McCoy.jpg|...then as Leonard McCoy Mimetic simbiots *''See:'' Mimetic simbiot ( ) File:Sim.jpg|Sim duplicate of The Silver Blood *''See: Silver Blood.'' Vendorians *''See:'' Vendorian ( ) File:Vendorian posing as Kirk.jpg| A Vendorian masquerading as James T. Kirk File:Vendorian posing as McCoy.jpg|A Vendorian masquerading as Leonard McCoy Illusory :See: Illusory people. Holograms *''See: Holographic duplicate.'' Mirror universe *''See: Mirror universe people.'' External link * de:Doppelgänger it:Doppelgänger Category:Lists Category:Bioreplicants